PS1 STCMHBM Screen
"STCMHBM" stands for "Software Terminated Console May Have Been Modified" stcmhbm.jpg|The original variant ''Spyro Year Of The Dragon's '' (PlayStation Classic Console, 2000) stcmhbm-2.jpg|The rarity japanese variant stcmhbm-3.jpg|Anti-Modchip/Stroked variant bandicam 2019-02-08 18-20-55-451.jpg|The new variant ''Wipeout XL '' (PlayStation Classic Console, 1996) Unknown-54.jpeg Unknown-51.jpeg|''Katamari Damacy '' (PlayStation 2 Console Slim Black, 2004) Unknown-51.jpeg|''Wipeout Fusion '' (PlayStation 2 Console Slim Black, 2002) Unknown-51.jpeg|''Freaky Flyers '' (PlayStation 2 Console Slim Black, 2003) The screen that the console may be modified. Scare Factor Original variant: Low to nightmare. Due to the sign, and the text on the darkness, this may be scarier by other error screens from the time. Japanese variant: Low to nightmare, as the other PS1 rare screens were really stupid, as they be scarier by the other error screens. Anti-Modchip variant: High to nightmare, because of the stroke of the text, is really hard to read, when this screen is really scarier to scare some people. New variant: Low to high, as this screen is not scary, as the original variant has no light, as it makes scarier. WATCH IF YOU DARE!! The japanese version can be seen here, with a video below it. Skip to 2:12 to see the screen. Category:Dude, this is a screen. not a logo! Category:Consoles Category:This is not a logo. Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:P Category:L Category:A Category:Y Category:S Category:T Category:I Category:O Category:N Category:1 Category:F Category:W Category:R Category:E Category:M Category:D Category:C Category:H Category:V Category:B Category:Scary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare Rank Logos Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:So guys, we did it, we reached a quarter of a million subscribers, 250,000 subscribers and still growing. The fact that we've reached this number in such a short amount of time is just phenomenal, I'm- I'm just amazed. Thank you all so much for supporting Category:Omg stop it!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Dak Category:Logos that scare Luc and Theo Category:Logos that scare Doughball Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that are scary it makes you knock-out your favorite user, and then you terminate him, and then at 3am slenderman kills you Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Evil logos Category:Evil Logos Category:Logos that gave me nightmares for 7 years (BendytheDevil11)(true) Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that scare Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Logos that scare Chebbycraft34 Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:PlayStation Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you wanna play the Screen Gems Earape with the volume all the way up with headphones and you blame it on your brother!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Category:It's not a logo Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube)